Akame vs Scorpion
Interlude One Minute Melee where we have two fighter 60 seconds One Minute Melee Fight Akame was unsure where she was. She saw trees with faces, that are eating people. It grossed her out sure, but she has a strong stomach. Akame felt another presence of someone else behind. She turned around and got ready to take out murasame, however, she was a bit confused with a person appearing out of thin air through fire. that person was scorpion "how did a kid like you end up in outworld?" Scorpion asked, however, Akame kept her guard, but was confused on what she said, however she didn't care. "What are you talking about?" Akame asked Scorpion, who seemed to be a threat in her eyes. "so you're from earthrealm, this is no place for a kid. You should leave!" Scorpion told Akame, however, she took that as a direct threat. She rushed towards scorpion who teleported behind her, as he delivers a kick which sent her flying back. Akame managed to land on her feet as she gets ready for a fight. (Bloodlines - Brandon Yates) Live or Let Die! Divide!!! Akame attempted slash at scorpion, but he teleported behind her as he delivers multiple jabs, hooks, and kicks onto Akame as she is sent flying back, however, scorpion manage to successfully have his Kunai stabbed into her. "Get Over Here!" Scorpion said, as he pulls Akame towards him, and uppercuts her jawline forcing her to lunge into the air, scorpion lunges into the air also as he kicks Akame to the ground. Akame gets up quickly and dodges Scorpion fist. Scorpion then pulls out twin swords as him and Akame clash blades. Scorpion got the upper hand slashed Akame multiple times on the torso as he follows up with flip kicking her a few feet away. Akame quickly recovers, and rushes towards Scorpion at faster speeds. Akame manage to finally get a couple slashing on his torso, and then few more slashes on his back. Akame manages to slash Scorpion into the air as she slashing his away from him. Scorpion got pissed and teleported behind Akame, but she already predicted that, and slashed scorpion again in the torso six times, before she kicks him away. Scorpion then made a demon appear from the ground which grabbed a hold of Akame as she struggled to break free. Scorpion now delivered multiple jabs, hooks, and kicks to Akame as he now follows up with grabbing her face and slamming it to the ground. Akame broke free of Scorpion's hold as she back away, and cuts herself with murasame, making tattoos appear on her body. Scorpion was a bit confused by this. Akame rushed at Scorpion with immense speed slashing him multiple times on the torso, as she follows up with kicking him back. Scorpion teleported infront of Akame clashing blades. Akame was able to get the upper hand as she slashes him multiple times. before slashing him into the air. Akame lunges in the air as she slashes him down making the ground break. K.O!!! Akame got on one knee as she sees Scorpion getting up from the mini crater. "You fought well. So i guess i'll see you in Mortal Kombat!" Scorpion tells Akame as he teleports back into hell Conclusion This melee's winner is... AkameCategory:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music